sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Foleys Stable
Foleys Stable war ein von 2007 bis 2009 bei Smackdown aktives Heel-Stable, das von Mick Foley geleitet wurde und als das wichtigste Stable Smackdowns galt. 2007 beherrschte es im Stable-War fast ein halbes Jahr lang das blaue Brand, aber auch 2008 und 2009 prägte es die Geschichte von SAW nachhaltig. Es existierte fast drei Jahre am Stück und ist somit nicht nur Smackdowns erstes, sondern auch das am Längsten existierende Stable der SAW-Historie. Biografie Foleys Stable wurde auf der Road to WrestleMania 1 gegründet, als Mick Foley sich mit Umaga und dessen Manager Armando Alejandro Estrada zusammen schloss. Ursprünglich wollten die beiden nur ein Tag Team gründen und teamten auch einige Male miteinander, doch bald schloss sich auch Ric Flair der Truppe an und Foley rückte in die Singles-Division, um die anderen beiden Wrestler teamen zu lassen - die Geburtsstunde von Whooomaga. Bei No Way Out traten die drei in einem 6-Man Tag Team Match gegen Jeff Hardy und die Creepy Sexy Freaks an, mussten jedoch eine Niederlage einstecken. WrestleMania selbst verlief für die drei auch nicht besser, denn Whoomaga verloren ein Match um die SAW Tag Team Titles, abermals gegen die Freaks, und auch Mick Foley konnte im Money in the Bank Match nicht gewinnen. Nach WrestleMania schlossen sich der debütierende King Booker und seine Managerin und Ehefrau Sharmell ebenfalls dem Stable an, doch es sollte noch dicker kommen: Bei Smackdown #19, während einer Titelverteidigung der Creepy Sexy Freaks gegen die Cowboys, turnte Viscera gegen den Boogeyman, woraufhin Lance Cade und Trevor Murdoch die Gürtel gewinnen konnten. Viscera erklärte später, dass er das getan habe, um Foleys Stable beizutreten und dafür zu sorgen, dass Whoomaga die Titel von den Cowboys gewinnen könnten. Der Plan ging auf, denn obwohl der Boogeyman mit seinem neuen Partner Shane McMahon die Creepy Wealthy Freaks begründete, holten sich Flair und Umaga die Titel in einem 3-Way Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match beim Judgment Day. Bei der selben Veranstaltung trafen auch Mick Foley und Viscera gemeinsam auf Hulk Hogan und dessen Freund Roddy Piper, verloren den Kampf aber. Hogan war einer der ersten, die sich gegen Foleys Stable stellten, und Piper kam ihm dabei zu Hilfe; nach dem Kampf verprügelten Foley und seine Kameraden den Schotten jedoch so stark, dass der in eine lange Verletzungspause musste. Der Great American Bash verlief ungleich erfolgreicher, konnte dort Foley doch Hogan in einem Einzelmatch bezwingen, nachdem Whooomaga ihr Title Match gegen CM Punk und Paul Burchill zwar verloren, wegen einem Countout jedoch ihre Gürtel behielten. Nach diesem Kampf erlitt Hogan das selbe Schicksal wie Roddy Piper einen Monat zuvor, er wurde in eine lange Verletzungspause geprügelt. In dieser Zeit verbündete Mick Foley sich außerhalb seines Stables mit General Manager AfRotaker. Der GM half Foley im Kampf gegen Hogan und Piper, und im Gegenzug schickte Foley seine Leute in den Kampf des GMs gegen Chris Benoit und Gregory Helms. Beim Great American Bash besiegte Kevin Nash mit dem Great Khali einen der Verbündeten von AfRo und kündigte im Anschluss an, Foleys Stable von Smackdown vertreiben zu wollen. Zu diesem Zweck verbündete er sich mit Punk und Burchill, die es auf die SAW Tag Team Titles von Whooomaga abgesehen hatten, und gründete ein Gegenstable: Foleys End. Zunächst hatten die drei keine Chance gegen Foleys Übermacht, doch nach dem SummerSlam änderte sich das. Denn dort verloren Foley und Whoomaga ein 6-Man Tag Team Match gegen Foleys End, wodurch CM Punk und Paul Burchill die Tag Team Titles gewannen; Burchills United States Title stand in dem Match ebenfalls auf dem Spiel. Nach dem Match turnte Punk jedoch von Foleys End zu Foleys Stable, da er es immer nur auf den US Title abgesehen hatte - doch auch King Booker wechselte zusammen mit Sharmell die Seiten, da Foley ihn seiner Meinung nach immer unten gehalten hatte. Richtig gefährlich wurde es für Foley und seine Mannen aber erst, als Chris Benoit und Gregory Helms sich ebenfalls Kevin Nash anschlossen. Die beiden hatten gerade eine Fehde gegen General Manager AfRotaker gewonnen und sahen Foley ebenfalls als Übel, das Smackdown kaputt macht. Damit hatte Nash erstmals eine gleich große Streitmacht hinter sich wie Foley. Doch Mick Foley hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Nach seiner Niederlage beim SummerSlam verließ AfRo auf unbestimmte Zeit Smackdown und ernannte Foley zum Interims-Commissioner. Seine neue Macht nutzte Foley unter Anderem, um sämtliche Mitglieder der Interpromotional L-Division in Handicap Matches zu stecken, nachdem diese Foleys End zu Hilfe gekommen waren. In dieser Zeit erfand Foley auch das Wheel of Massacre, mit dem sämtliche Matches bei No Mercy per Glücksrad mit einer zufälligen Stipulation versehen wurden. Insgesamt 4 Kämpfe bestritten die beiden Stables beim PPV gegeneinander, und außer Viscera konnten alle Mitglieder von Foleys Stable ihre Matches gewinnen - unter Anderem holte CM Punk sich den United States Title von Paul Burchill in einem Barbed Wire Ladder Match. Nach No Mercy kehrte General Manager AfRotaker zurück und übernahm wieder die Macht bei Smackdown. Für die Survivor Series setzte er ein Elimination Match zwischen beiden Stables an, wobei das Verlierer-Stable sich laut Stipulation auflösen sollte. Durch die Rückkehr von King Booker zu Foleys Stable gewannen die Heels dann auch, und Foleys End mussten sich trennen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Booker von Foley als Spion bei Kevin Nash eingeschleust wurde und nie wirklich auf der Seite von Foleys End stand. CM Punk verabschiedete sich jedoch nach der Survivor Series von Foleys Stable, da ihn Mick Foleys Ziele nie interessierten und er nur Hilfe beim Gewinn des United States Title wollte, den er mittlerweile ja gewonnen hatte. Doch Kevin Nash wollte auch ohne sein Stable Mick Foley besiegen und führte den Kampf alleine weiter. Es kam zu einem alles entscheidenden Hell in a Cell Match bei ArmAgeddon. Dort konnte Mr. Smackdown sich den Sieg holen, nachdem er Foley mehrmals vom Dach der Zelle geworfen hatte. In der Folge trug Foley wochenlang mentale Schäden davon, denn er drehte völlig durch und war als Stable-Boss untragbar; teilweise erkannte er sogar seine eigenen Stable-Kollegen nicht mehr. Ohne Führung agierten die einzelnen Mitglieder zunehmend unabhängiger, wurden deswegen aber nicht weniger erfolgreich. So gewann King Booker beispielsweise sensationell den Royal Rumble 2008, doch im selben Match feierte ein alter Bekannter des Stables sein Comeback: Roddy Piper. Der Hotrod wollte sich für seine lange Verletzungspause rächen, doch da Foleys Geisteszustand immer noch instabil war, richtete er seine Rache direkt an den Rumble-Sieger King Booker, den er bei No Way Out dann auch besiegen konnte. Danach konnte er sich endlich auf Mick Foley konzentrieren, doch die Übermacht des Stables war für Piper zu viel. Daher verbündete er sich mit Sid, der gerade erst bei SAW debütiert war. WrestleMania 2 markierte dann einen weiteren Meilenstein im Stable, denn Whooomaga gewannen zum zweiten Mal die SAW Tag Team Titles, in einem Gauntlet Match, an dem unter Anderem auch die ehemaligen Stable-Erzfeinde Kevin Nash und Hulk Hogan, als New Word Order, teilnahmen. Viscera verabschiedete sich in dieser Zeit aus dem Stable. Beim Judgment Day verteidigten Whooomaga erfolgreich die Gürtel, doch ein anderes Match war für die Geschichte der Truppe wichtiger. Roddy Piper und Sid sollten eigentlich in einem Tag Team Match auf Mick Foley und einen Mystery Partner treffen, doch der entpuppte sich als Sid selbst! Das Ganze wurde zu einem Handicap Match, das Piper jedoch trotz Allem sensationell gewinnen konnte. Mit Sid als neuem Mitglied sah Foley endgültig keine Verwendung mehr für King Booker, der nach seiner unrühmlichen WrestleMania-Niederlage gegen Mark Henry aus dem Stable geworfen wurde. Beim Great American Bash 2008 kam es zu einem Tag Team Match zwischen Booker und Piper sowie Foley und Sid, und einmal mehr konnten die Faces den Sieg davon tragen. Nachdem auch Whooomaga an diesem Abend die SAW Tag Team Titles an die New World Order verloren, war Foleys Stable erstmals ernsthaft kurz vor der Auflösung. Doch irgendwie schaffte Mick Foley es, die Truppe trotzdem weiter zusammen zu halten. Bei einer Smackdown-Ausgabe nach dem SummerSlam holten Whooomaga sich die Tag Team Titles in einer Battle Royal zum mittlerweile dritten Mal und schrieben ein weiteres Kapitel in ihrer erbitterten Fehde mit den Creepy Wealthy Freaks, Sid fehdete gegen John Cena und konnte ihn in einem Parking Lot Brawl bei No Mercy sogar bezwingen, und am selben Abend konnte Foley endlich auch nach eineinhalb Jahren seinen Erzfeind Roddy Piper wieder besiegen. In der Folge nahmen Foley, Sid und Piper bei der Survivor Series 2008 am Elimination Chamber Match um den World Heavyweight Title teil, das Match wurde jedoch souverän von Batista gewonnen. Auch Whooomaga mussten die SAW Tag Team Titles wieder abgeben - einmal mehr an die New World Order. Bei ArmAgeddon war der Jubel dafür umso größer, als Whooomaga sich die Titel in einem Rematch zum vierten Mal sichern und damit einen Rekord aufstellen konnten. Die Titel verloren die beiden erst bei WrestleMania 3 wieder an Straight Edge Justice. Mick Foley legte um den Jahreswechsel mal wieder eine In-Ring-Pause ein, dafür kämpfe Sid sich langsam durchs Roster in die oberen Cardregionen. Und so kam es, dass er beim Judgment Day 2009 Batista besiegte und sich den World Heavyweight Title umschnallen durfte. Auch das Rematch gewann Sid sensationell, bekam aber schnell den Ruf, der langweiligste Champion der SAW-Historie zu sein, was sich bis heute nich geändert hat. Schließlich verlor er den Gürtel beim SummerSlam an John Cena und fehdete zwar bis zum Ende von SAW noch darum, feierte aber keine Erfolge mehr. Während auch Whooomaga sich nach zwei Jahren aus dem Titelrennen verabschieden mussten, wurde Mick Foley ein Teil der neuen Hardcore Division, in der er durchaus Erfolge feiern konnte, doch der letzte Wille fehlte ihm schlussendlich immer. So kam es, dass kurz vor der Survivor Series 2009 Whoomaga sich von Foley trennten und damit Foleys Stable auflösten, denn Sid war schon länger kein Mitglied der Gruppe mehr. Gemeinsam mit Mark Henry gründeten sie ein kurzlebiges Stable, das inoffiziell Flairs Stable genannt wurde, jedoch durch das Ende von SAW frühzeitig getrennt wurde. Mick Foley gründete später zwei weitere Stables: 2010 Antidote und 2011 The Dungeon. Mitglieder *Armando Alejandro Estrada *CM Punk *King Booker *Mick Foley *Ric Flair *Sharmell *Sid *Umaga *Viscera *Assoziierte, aber keine offiziellen Mitglieder: General Manager AfRotaker, Mark Henry, Shelton Benjamin, The Great Khali Erfolge *Royal Rumble-Sieger 2008 (King Booker) *1x World Heavyweight Champion (Sid) *4x SAW Tag Team Champions (Whooomaga) *1x United States Champion (CM Punk) *Platz 10, 41, 68 und 79 in den SAW100 2009 *Year End Awards 2007: Sieger der Kategorien Stable des Jahres", "Aufbau des Jahres" (Foleys Stable), "Fehde des Jahres" (Stablewar), "Turn des Jahres" (King Booker gegen Foleys End) und "Match des Jahres" (Kevin Nash vs. Mick Foley bei ArmAgeddon) *Year End Awards 2008: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" Kategorie:Stables Kategorie:Reale Stables